Truth Comes Out
by Aislin Summer
Summary: This is a scene with Ruth and Idgie that came purely from my imagination. All made up based on characters from the movie. There's some girl on girl action. I plan to write more,just testing the waters. Enjoy.


It was the following week after Idgie and Big George came to rescue Ruth from Frank Bennett. She had realized how lucky she was to have Idgie. Ruth knew she had a soft spot for the young blonde hair, blue eyed woman but she couldn't quite place the feelings she had for her. I mean Ruth did what she thought she was supposed to do. She got married to a man like any other southern woman. Yet it just didn't seem right to her. Ruth soon learned that marring Frank was a big mistake for he ended up beating her often.

Meanwhile Idgie knew she was always different and the summer she meet Ruth, she would never stop thinking about her. Those brown eyes and long dark hair made Idgie weak at the knees. And anyone who knows Idgie, knows she's the complete opposite. Always joking around, making people laugh. Not one for the fuzzy romantic stuff. In the later years she learned she had to let Ruth go until the day she got the letter from Ruth.

Ruth and Idgie where sitting on the ground in the woods by the river just relaxing. Both of them had been quite since they got there, neither of them had said a word. Ruth decided to break the silence. "Did I ever thank you Idgie?" Ruth said as she turned to look at Idgie.

"There's no need to thank me. Ya really thought that I was gonna let that no good for nothing hairy baboon hurt you any longer?" Idgie said with a goofy little smirk. It's hard for her to look at Ruth without smiling.

"You could have and I thank the lord every day that he sent you to me." Ruth said as she put her hand on top of Idgie's. Idgie's smile turned into a bashful smirk as she let their hands intertwine. As she did Ruth's heart started to race. It's a feeling that she's tried to ignore ever since she met Idgie. Both women were quite again. Just sitting there holding hands, looking away. The birds where chirping and there was a warm breeze that came upon them. Ruth then let go of Idgie's hand and then sighed. "What's the matter?" Idgie said.

"Oh it's nothing." Ruth said still looking away. Idgie placed her hand under Ruth's chin and looked her in the eyes. "Now I know you must be lying. What's wrong?" Ruth couldn't turn away from Idgie's gaze. That's the moment Ruth decided she had to give in. Idgie's face was just inches away from Ruth's. They could feel each other's breath on each other's faces. "I love you Idgie Threadgood" Ruth said in an almost whisper. Idgie was then grinning from ear to ear. Ruth bit her own lip in anticipation. Idgie leaned in and pressed her lips against Ruth's. Idgie had been waiting for that moment for a long time. Ruth was surprised about how soft Idgie's lips where. The wetness of their lips touching made Ruth want more, Idgie could sense this so she began to slip her tongue into Ruth's mouth, which she gladly accepted. It became the most passionate kiss Ruth ever had. Finally they broke apart, both their faces where flushed.

"You're mama is probably wondering where we are. " Ruth said as she regained her composure. Idgie just looked at her with a sneaky smile, and then started to give little kisses on Ruth's neck. "Of course supper isn't for another couple hours…." Ruth said with her voice trailing off. Idgie then grabbed Ruth and kissed her passionately while Ruth got on top of Idgie straddling her. Idgie then lay down on her back as Ruth took charge placing her hands on Idgie's arms holding her down. Both women looked at each other, giddy as can be. "Idgie Threadgoode, you really think I'm gonna give it up to you that easy?" Ruth said letting her hair fall into her face. Idgie freed one of her arms to put Ruth's hair behind her ear and let her eyes wander down to Ruth's top in which she had a perfect view of her breasts. Ruth played slapped Idgie and said, "I'm up here". Idgie laughed. "Why Miss Ruth how can you resist me?" She said with a smart alac tone of voice. Ruth shook her head and smiled. At that moment Ruth stood up while straitening her dress out. "There. Do I look presentable for dinner?" Idgie gets up and looks at her up and down. "Why yes. You look good enough to eat." She said as she walked towards Ruth. As they kissed Idgie let out a soft moan. Idgie slowly ran her hand up Ruth's dress, up to her inner thigh. "mmm Idgie." All of a sudden they broke their embrace when they heard a man clearing his voice. It was Big George. "I was to fetch you both for suppa time." He said. "Ok George. We'll be right there." He walked away. Idgie and Ruth just looked at each other embarrassed. "Shit." Idgie said.

Everyone is sitting at the dinner table already when Ruth and Idgie finally joined them. "Well it's about time. We was wondering what you took you so long." Mama Threadgoode said. Idgie went to sit down next to Papa Threadgoode while Ruth took a seat next to Essie Rue. Everyone at the table just carried about eating as if they didn't mind. Then Essie Rue piped up, "yea where you two anyway?" she asked in a sing song voice. Julian gave her a look like it's none of her business. Ruth just smirked at Idgie who was sitting in front of her. "oh just playen some poker down at river club." Idgie replied. "Could you pass me some mashed potatoes please?" Ruth said to Julian. As he did, everyone started talking about the latest gossip in town, while Idgie was fidgeting around in her seat not wanting to be there at all. Ruth was quiet as well and they kept stealing glances at each other. Now that the truth was out, Ruth found it incredibly hard to be around Idgie without having the urge to touch her. Ruth decided she would engage in the conversation that was going on, not paying attention to Idgie, thinking that would help. Idgie was wondering why Ruth wasn't paying attention to her, after all she was rubbing her foot against hers. Or so she thought. "Wrong person." Essie Rue said in Idgie's direction. Idgie's face turned beat red with embarrassment. "Well Mama, the food was great and I'm tired now so…" Idgie said as she excused herself. Ruth just sat there, not knowing what to do.

Idgie was just lying in her bed when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" "Me silly." Ruth replied. Idgie got up to open the door, "Come in" as she held out her arm. Ruth walked to the bed and sat down while Idgie closed the door slowly. Idgie just stood there with her back against the door staring at Ruth. "So all those times I showed off in front of you really worked huh?" She said to Ruth as if continuing on a conversation. Ruth giggled and shook her head. "Come sit by Idgie" Idgie got nervous all of a sudden. Yet another moment she had only dreamed of. The most beautiful woman she could imagine in her bedroom.

(to be continued)


End file.
